counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
Tripwire Mine
The Tripwire Mine is a wall-attached, explosive, anti-personel device that only appears in Condition Zero: Deleted Scenes. Overview & Gameplay * The device is wire detonated. Said wire goes from its center to the opposite side of its placement. If any solid obstacles makes contact with the wire (brushes or entities), it will emit a loud tugging noise before detonating a second later. * The device has an explosive radius of 315 units and deals 90 health point damage at point blank without armor and 45 with it. Damage decreases with distance * The device can also be triggered by being shot at or by being within the blast radius of an explosive weapon. Appearances The Tripwire Mine appears as a green, rectangular wall mounted explosive device that has a crystal orb in its center. The orb has a wire going from it to the opposite wall. Only 15 of these devices are seen and are only used by the Philippines Branch of the Guerilla Warfare during the events of Lost Cause; 8 in the first part of the compound and 7 in the second. Starting with the first area's eight devices, two are located in the first corridor after the player has been warned about their presence. The first tripwire is behind the first Melee Terrorist. The second is located several units behind him, though it prematurely detonates due to its proximity to ignited Exploding Barrels. The next is located in front of double doors right next to other barrels. Another is located behind a Submachine Gunner once the player gets past them another is located in a nearby corridor. The sixth device is located near a Suicide Belt terrorist and is most often prematurely detonated along the rest of the explosive ordinance nearby. The next device is placed in front of a bed room with a Shotgunner guarding it and the final one is located in front of a corridor blocked with debris, preceding the second area of the mission. The second area of the mission has 7 devices albeit less scattered. The first of them appears right before a Medkit. The second appears before the stairs that lead to the first floor. The third appears before a Radio controlled bomb zone on crates, the fourth a little later around the corridor and the final three appear next to barrels after the player drops back to the ground floor and near the end of the compound. Tips & Tactics * The Tripwire is placed in the many small hallways throughout Lost Cause. (For locations refer to the gallery) ** They can be bypassed by either jumping over them or by shooting the mine itself. Early in the map, Tripwires will be sitting around, but by halfway through the map, Tripwires will be placed next to environmental hazards, such as exploding barrels. When you encounter them next to such hazards, try to blow up the hazard from a distance so that the explosion it makes will blow up the Tripwire as well. * If there is no explosive barrel and you are unable find a safe distance (e.g.. stairs), an HE grenade can be used. Throw one and run away from it before the grenade detonates. * Use great caution in corridors, enemies are unaware of Tripmines and will frequently run through them. If you see an enemy charging you and happens to be in the direction of the wire, get as far away from the device as possible. ** Enemies run fast and can escape the device's blast radius. It is advisable to kill them before they trigger. * Some Tripwire mines will be placed near supplies, use caution. Trivia * The item is the only non-prop item directly taken from Half-Life that is not legacy content. ** The Deleted Scenes version uses a white wire instead of a laser as a trigger, in addition it is not pickable and deployable. Otherwise, both versions have identical behavior. * The Tripwire Mine is actually an NPC and not weapon as evidenced by its entity (monster_tripwire). * The Mines have a "Property of U.S.M.C." suggesting the Guerilla Warfare might have stolen their supply of mines from the United States Marine Corps. * If an enemy triggers the mine and kills them, it will often result in them being gibbed. External links *Trip mine at Wikipedia *Laser Tripmine at the CombineOverWiki Category:Equipment